


Not On My Watch

by dreamiflame



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Padmé Amidala Lives, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Extra Treat, ToT: Treat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: After Mustafar, Padmé just wants it all to end.Sabé has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, anaraine! I hope you enjoy this. It doesn't follow the movie exactly, just so you know.
> 
> Thanks to my beta for doing lots of work to help me make this better.

The medbay was soothingly lit and full of quiet beeping machines. Padmé lay on a brightly lit bed, struggling to breathe.

“Padmé,” Obi-Wan said, leaning over her. Leia cooed in his arms. “Padmé, you have to hold on.”

“Obi-Wan,” Padmé rasped, her eyes fluttering closed. “There’s still good in him, I know it.”

Through the Force, Obi-Wan could feel Padmé slipping away. He bowed his head over the baby, resigning himself to losing another friend this terrible day.

The doors sprang aside with a swish of displaced air, and Sabé stood in the doorway. She took the whole situation in at a glance, then strode forward, brushing Obi-Wan aside.

“My lady?” she said. Padmé moaned weakly and shook her head on the pillow.

Before Obi-Wan could blink, Sabé slapped Padmé across the face. Padmé’s eyes flew open, and she reached to catch Sabé’s hand as it swung for a second time. 

“What are you doing!?”

“What are _you_ doing?” demanded Sabé. “You have two beautiful children, the droids say there’s nothing wrong with you, and I haven’t spent the last thirteen years keeping you alive to lose you to something as ridiculous as a broken heart!”

Padmé frowned at her from the medical bed. “I just had twins. Give me a minute to feel weak and sad.”

Sabé folded her arms. “Fine.” Precisely one minute later, she unfolded her arms and prodded Padmé’s shoulder. “There, minute’s done. Let’s go.”

Leia gave a louder cry, and Sabé turned to Obi-Wan, taking the tiny girl from his arms. “Hello, darling,” Sabé murmured to her. “You must be hungry. Here, let’s get your mother settled.”

“You are a pain,” Padmé told Sabé, but she allowed herself to be propped up against a pillow.

Obi-Wan stared at the women, not at all sure what had just happened. Through the Force, he had felt Padmé slipping away. Now her life force burned steadily, if not exactly strong.

“What just happened?”

Sabé glanced up at him. “I did my job.” She turned back to Padmé and Leia, making sure they were both comfortable, then swept over to Bail and took Luke from him.

“Hello, little Prince,” she murmured to Luke, and beamed at him. “Don’t you worry. I’ll take care of you and your sister and your mother.”

Bail exchanged glances with Obi-Wan, and they stepped out, leaving the medbay to the women.

“I was not expecting that,” Bail said, running a hand down his face. “I thought she’d finally reached the end of her rope.”

“I guess we were wrong,” Obi-Wan said. He could feel how strongly the Force was with the twins, and knew for better or worse, he would have to stay close to help. “After everything that’s gone on lately, I’m glad of it.”

Bail clapped him on the shoulder. “So am I.”

Inside the medbay, Sabé glared at the door. "I can't believe they were going to let you die of a broken heart. Men are useless."

Padmé snorted.

Sabé ignored her and nuzzled Luke. "But we'll train you up right, don't you worry, Luke. You won't be useless."

She kissed his forehead. “You’ll be amazing. Just like your mother.”


End file.
